A conversational Piece
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Duo reads War and Peace; Heero states a fact. 1x2 Yaoi goodness.
1. 1x2

A/N: I don't own GW, but this story was just…there. I mean, Duo must be smart, deep down. ^_^ 1x2 goodness for my fans….I DO have fans, yeah?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~

[ Set after the war. Both teenagers are roughly seventeen.]  
  
  
~*- A conversational piece -*~  
  
  
  
"Your a piece of work, Maxwell."  
  
Duo looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"What do you mean, Heero?"  
  
"Your smart."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I try...what's this all about, Yuy?"  
  
Heero motioned to the book in Duo's hands.  
  
"Your reading 'War and Peace.' You don't read."  
  
Duo looked offended.   
  
"I do to read!"   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, seating himself on the arm of the chair Duo was seated in.  
  
"I've never seen you reading before."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't read when your around. I'd get distracted to easily."  
  
Heero glanced at Duo.  
  
"I...distract you? How so?"   
  
Duo flushed.  
  
"W-well, your just...just...your fun to bug?"  
  
Heero's eyebrow resumed it's 'upward' position.  
  
"Oh? Tell me the truth, Maxwell. What ever happened to 'I never lie'?"  
  
Duo looked slightly ashamed.  
  
"I never said anything about avoiding the subject with another truth."   
  
Heero chuckled.  
  
"That's true. Now, do you want to tell me the real reason?"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Heero pushed Duo over so both could sit on the large arm chair.  
  
"Because then you'd laugh...or go away."  
  
Heero's gaze softened.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Duo looked at his hands.  
  
"Because everyone else who's opinion of me mattered left. Father Maxwell, Sister Helen...Solo..."  
  
Heero lifted Duo's face with two slender fingers.  
  
"I can't leave you, Baka. Who'd cook for you?"  
  
Duo smiled softly.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Ne, Duo, Be quiet for once."  
  
"No, Heero, I have to tell you something."  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Okay. Heero...i love you."  
  
"I know."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"If it helps, I love you too."  
  
"It...it does."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Heero?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Promise me you wont go away."  
  
"I promise, Duo. I promise."  
  
The book fell forgotten to the floor as lips met in a silent sealing of the promise.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

So review. And Maybe I'll finish the 3x4 one. XD


	2. 3x4

A conversational Piece 

3x4

Disclaimer: I own not Gundam Wing. If I did own Gundam Wing, don't you think that there would be more yaoi in it then there is?

Notes: Yeah. Everyone wanted a Quatre and Trowa part. So Ya'll got it! Now, you can vote on who to put 'Fei with, because…I really can't decide.

~*~*~

"Trowa, don't get me wrong, I really do enjoy this, but what's the purpose of it?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"…if I say yes, will you promise not to move?"

"…yes." 

"Then yes. I really, really need to ask. Why are we baking Heero a cake?"

"Because it's his seventeenth birthday, and baking is suppose to be a fun and pleasing activity."

"…you just want to lick the bowl clean, don't you."

"I'd much rather lick you clean, little one."

"Trowa!! Don't make me blush! That's not very romantic of you…"

"But it is sexy, isn't it? But for you, Quatre, I could try for romantic. Here, let me do that."

"Teehee. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, very cute, Quatre. Come here."

"Eiie! Trowa, don't! ooh, you had better clean that up…"

"Quatre? Oh, hey, don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad, Trowa. I am, how ever, very disappointed."

"…that's worse then mad, Quatre."

"I know it is."

"Hey! You're to innocent to smirk!"

"Am not! I'm about as innocent as…as…as Duo is quiet!"

"Well, I don't know about _that_; I guess you're not totally innocent, little one. But you're still innocent enough."

"How can a_nyone_ remain innocent after what we did last night, Trowa? Personally, I didn't know people were that bendy."

"Yes; well.  I was in the circus, but that doesn't explain you."

"With twenty nine sisters, you learn to bend your way into hiding places."

"Oh. That explains it then."

"uh huh! But what I want to know I where you learned that move from last night."

"Would you believe Wufei?"

"Ahh! Sorry I asked! To much information!"

"Aw, love, you can uncover your ears. It wasn't really from Wufei."

"Good. That was freighting; I may be scarred for life."

"It was from Heero."

"……….."

"Quatre? Hey, you're pretty pale…"

"Now I _know_ I'm scarred for life. Thanks a lot."

"Let me make it up to you, then."

"Mmm….okay…hey, what's that smell?"

"I don't know…"

"The cake!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, well…..The last line was both of them. **snickers** Jessica's favorite line is the "From Wufei' part. 

Review and don't forget to vote!


	3. 5xS

A/N: Well...I'm doing Sally and 'Fei. Cause...their love is so cannon, it hurts.

Wufei: Injustice!

Angel: Aww. THE LOVE IS SO CANNON!!!!!11

Wufei: ::Backs away:: Be afraid....

Angel: Their uh...their a bit...oddish....and...ooc...::sweatdrop::

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

"'Fei?"

"Yes, onna?"

"Do you think we should be doing this?"

"Why shouldn't we be?"

"We're on the Preventors property still!"

"So?"

"And...and...Lady Une could see us!"

"And why does that bother you? Sally..."

"It doesn't. I just...don't want to get in trouble."

"We won't get in trouble. Trust me. "

"Well...okay."

"See? No trouble. I'm sure she'd even want to join in if she caught us."

"WUFEI! Honestly! I don't know why you would say such a thing..."

"I'm sure she'd enjoy it, Sally."

"I don't think she would appreciate us playing basketball in the corridors, Wufei. I really think she wouldn't."

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, SonJ says it's awesome. So ...yeah! It is! ::giggles:: Anywho. That's it,. Unless you want another one.


End file.
